se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Finlandia-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Monarcas británicos con mandatarios finlandeses Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Isabel II - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| Her majesty The Queen Elizabeth II is the world’s longest currently reigning monarch and head of state. Over 60 on the throne, Queen Elizabeth has witnessed many great changes in international relations. The pictures are from The Urho Kekkonen Archives’ collection. Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (C) bids farewell to the Finnish President Martti Ahtisaari (L) as his wife Eva and Prince Phillip look on October 20. The Finnish President was on a three day state visit to the country. Reuters / Kieran Doherty - stock.adobe.com Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II receives Mrs Tarja Halonen. PA Image / Alamy Primeros ministros con mandatarios finlandeses Theresa May = Theresa May Juha Sipilä - Theresa May.jpg| From left to right: Mr Juha SIPILA, Finnish Prime Minister; Mr Xavier BETTEL, Luxembourg Prime Minister; Ms Theresa MAY, UK Prime Minister. Photo: European Union |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Secretary General of Nato Anders Fogh Rasmussen and Prime Minister of the United Kingdom David Cameron welcomed President Niinistö to the NATO summit. Photo: NATO livestream Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 17 JUNE 2010 -- EU-Summit hosted by the Spanish Presidency. -- Matti VANHANEN (Le), Prime Minister of Finland during his last family-photo session of the Heads of State as the Finnish PM with David CAMERON, Prime Minister of UK. -- PHOTO: Juha ROININEN / EUP-IMAGES David Cameron - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Mr David CAMERON, UK Prime Minister and Ms Mari KIVINIEMI, Finnish Prime Minister in Brussels, 25.3.2011 © European Union David Cameron - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen ja David Cameron Downing street 10:n edustalla 30. maaliskuuta. Kuva: Andy Rain / EPA Alexander Stubb - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron with Finnish Prime Minister Alexander Stubb at Downing Street. Credit: Anthony Devlin/PA Wire David Cameron - Juha Sipilä.jpg| ‘Finland’s new prime minister, Juha Sipilä, wants a “less but better Europe”, straight out of David Cameron’s book.’ Photograph: Eric Vidal/EPA |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Gordon Brown - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Gordon Brown, former UK prime minister, Tarja Halonen, former president of Finland, and Shaikh Hamad Bin Zayed Al Nahyan, Chairman of Abu Dhabi Crown Prince’s Court, during the Transforming Education Summit at the Emirates Palace in Abu Dhabi yesterday. Image Credit: Ahmed Kutty/Gulf News Gordon Brown - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Pääministerit Matti Vanhanen (vas. ) ja Gordon Brown Downing Streetillä. (Kuva: Crown copyright) |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Martti Ahtisaari - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Peter Mandelson with inspectors Martti Ahtisaari and Cyril Ramaphosa. AP Tarja Halonen - Tony Blair.jpg| President Tarja Halonen and Minister for Foreign Affairs Erkki Tuomioja discuss with Prime Minister Tony Blair at Downing Street 10 on 11 May 2004. Photo: The Office of the President of the Republic Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) greets Finland's Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen at No. 10 Downing Street, London. Lipponen met with Blair for talks while on an official visit to Britain. Getty Matti Vanhanen - Tony Blair.jpg| Hanki elämä, Blair kirjoittaa kirjassaan terveisiksi ex-pääministeri Matti Vanhaselle. Kuva: EPA/All Over Press |-| John Major= John Major Esko Aho - Sin imagen.jpg| Summit of December 1991, the new Prime Minister Esko Aho visited London, telling Prime Minister John Major. European Union Enlargement: A Comparative History edited by Jurgen Elvert, Wolfram Kaiser |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Margaret Thatcher - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Ison-Britannian pääministeri Margaret Thatcher ja Mauno Koivisto tapasivat Lontoossa marraskuussa 1984.Kalle Kultala. Harri Holkeri - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Thatcher llegó a Finlandia el 28 de agosto de 1990. En Helsinki, el primer ministro Harri Holkeri encabezó el aeropuerto de Vantaa. Mtv.fi Fuentes Categoría:Finlandia-Reino Unido